


Banjo and Balloons

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin gets a very special surprise on his birthday. Who knew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banjo and Balloons

"And here we are, Sir." Douglas removed the blindfold from Martin's eyes.

"TADA!!!" Arthur cheered as Martin regained his eyesight. And what a sight it was.

"Arthur, what on earth is this?"

"Happy birthday, Skip!" Arthur beamed at his captain. "It's a surprise party."

"I can see that, Arthur," said Martin. "The great balloon with SURPRISE PARTY written on it, was kind of a big giveaway. I was talking about _that_."

"My banjo?"

"You have a banjo?"

"I do!"

"You've never told us you play the banjo, Arthur." Douglas stared at him with amazement.

"It never came up."

"After all these years, between all the yellow cars, Egypt facts, thoughts on ice cream flavours and shaving, why water is wet and let's not forget the I'm-sure-kittens-would-be-amazing-at-playing-the-bongos-discussion you never thought to mention the fact that you play the banjo?"

"I guess not. It didn't seem to be important at the time," said Arthur.

"Yes, because importance is really what you're going for, isn't it?" 

"Can you actually play this instrument, Arthur?" Martin wondered. 

"Of course I can."

"In a way that's suitable for human ears?" Douglas asked.

"All ears," Arthur said and grinned. "At least I think so. I can't think of any ears that won't hear this. Well maybe not for elephants, because their ears are really big and I think maybe it can get a bit loud for them, but then again, elephants make really loud noises too so I guess it's fine. Unless all elephants are deaf because they make so much noise they -"

"Yes, Arthur. Can we please hear your wonderful rendition of whatever tune you're performing on this string instrument." Douglas interrupted. 

"Sure!"

Arthur cleared his throat and started playing. His fingers danced over the musical instrument like he hadn't done anything else his whole life. Martin and Douglas stared at him in awe and were lost in the world of amazing music. 

Then Arthur opened his mouth and started singing...

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 15 minutes during Creativity Night in the fandot chat to celebrate Finnemore February on tumblr. The prompt was banjo and balloons.
> 
> Characters belongs to John Finnemore and the BBC, I just borrow them to play with.


End file.
